


[Podfic of] The Dreamers

by knight_tracer



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: “Eliot, Eliot, I have so much to tell you,” Fen said. She pulled back and smiled at him. God, he had missed her. He hadn’t realized how much. “Josh told me about an Earth tradition called ‘divorce’, and I divorced you while you were away.”“Uh, that’s … good,” Eliot said. He had taken off his wedding ring years ago, when he and Quentin got together again, but this was still, somehow, a surprise.Future fic, Magicians style: friendship, fountains, fighting, fucking, falling in love again, and finding yourself.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic of] The Dreamers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Dreamers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417935) by [hetrez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetrez/pseuds/hetrez). 



> Reenajenkins made the cover based on art by [three-course-fillorian-feast](https://three-course-fillorian-feast.tumblr.com/).

Podfic length: 1:11:37  
Download links: [mp3](https://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Dreamers.mp3) | [m4b](https://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Dreamers.m4b)


End file.
